Juego de Brujitas
by olivia-sole
Summary: Draco y Herm tuvieron gemelas, ydebido a Lucius Draco y Herm se separan y cada uno se lleva a una bebe... que pasará cuando estas niñas lleguen a Hogwarts? Reviews porfa!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Bueno este es mi primer fic! Espero que les guste! Sino les gusta no lo sigo! Jajaja el fic está basado en una película que se llama Parent Trap , que son dos gemelas que se consiguen en un campamento, ya que habían sido separadas al nacer!

REVIEWS PLIS!

Saludos y disfruten!

Capítulo 1: Recuerdos

El Sol se colaba por las ventanas de una gran habitación, donde una niña de unos 11 años se levantaba velozmente y lo único que se alcanzaba a ver era su platinado cabello que parecía un destello de luz. La niña corría hacia la habitación de su padre, cuando llegó a esta saltó sobre la cama despertando a su padre:

-Papi papi levántate, vamos hoy comienzo en Hogwarts!- gritaba la niña impacientemente.

-Arrrrggghhh!- gritaba Draco mientras abrazaba y le hacía cosquillas a su hija- Vamos Elizabeth! Vístete que vamos hacia Hogwarts!

-Siiii! Voy a Hogwarts voy a Hogwarts- gritaba la niña mientras se vestía.

En el otro lado de Londres en una casa Muggle…

-Vamos Jane… levántate dormilona- Decía Hermione, que tenía unos 30 años recién cumplidos, su aspecto no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo la misma sabelotodo, sólo que ahora era mucho más atractiva, había aprendido a peinarse, por lo que a mayoría de las veces llevaba el cabello suelto con unas suaves y hermosas ondas que caían en sus hombros. En cuanto a su cuerpo, era hermoso, ni muy flaco ni muy gordo, estaba perfectamente proporcionado. Hermione llevaba una vida aparentemente muggle, es decir hacía magia cuando era necesario, ya que no quería que su hija se enterara del mundo mágico…ni de quienes vivían allí, pero desafortunadamente, Jane recibió la carta para ir a Hogwarts, lo cual hizo que las preocupaciones de su madre aumentaran.

-Mami no quiero- decía la niña mientras daba un bostezo- ¿Qué es eso de Hogwarts y de magia? … todavía no lo entiendo muy bien ¿El tío Harry y la tía Ginny son magos también?

-Pues si Jane, ya te lo he explicado, y su hijo James también irá a Hogwarts cuando cumpla 11 años, al igual que lo estás haciendo tu, ya vas a ver que es muy divertido. Anda ahora vístete que vamos tarde.

-¬¬… OK maaaa.

-Anda Jane, mira que tus tíos van a ir a despedirse de ti antes de que te montes en el tren.

-En serio? Yuuupi! – así dijo la niña de cabellos platinados y de ojos grises mientras corrñia hacia el baño.

Cada vez que Hermione miraba a su hija , esta le recordaba tanto a Draco Malfoy, que Hermione muchas veces terminaba llorando, ella siempre lo amó y todavía lo amaba, no entendía porqué después de 11 años todavía no había tenido el valor de ir en busca de Draco, incluso después de que el causante de sus problemas había muerto.

Flash back…

Hermione estaba en la sala de su casa alimentando a una de las niñas, cuando de pronto se abrió la pueta de golpe… era Lucius Malfoy.

-Ssseñor- dijo Hermione muy nerviosa- que hace usted aquí? En estos momentos su hijo no se encuentra en casa, esta trabajando.

-Sangre sucia! Como te atreves a juntarte con un Malfoy! Y aún más, cómo te atreves a quedar embarazada! Y de gemelas!- gritaba Lucius haciendo que una de las pequeñas que estaba en su cuna despertara y comenzara a llorar.

Hermione estaba inmóvil, no sabía que hacer..

-Quiero que desaparezcas ahora mismo de la vida de mi hijo, y que no lo vuelvas a ver! ni se te ocurra irlo a buscar! Y aleja a esas asquerosas niñas de su vida!- gritaba y gritaba lucius.

-No!- dijo Hermione- no lo voy a hacer porque yo amo a Draco y sé que él me ama a mi y que también ama a las gemelas!

-Pues entonces lo harás obligada- dijo Lucius mientras sacaba una varita de su bolsillo y apuntaba hacia la cuna de una de las niñas.

-No y punto!- grito Hermione mientras también sacaba su varita

En ese momento Lucius pronunció un hechizo que iba hacia la cuna de Jane, cuando en eso Hermione se abalanzó sobre su hija para tratar de protegerla y el hechizo terminó encima de ella…haciendo que esta cayera inconsciente.

Hermione abrió los ojos, estaba en un hospital, en eso vio a Harry , a Ron y a Ginny , que sostenía a Jane en los brazos. Los tres se acercaron a la cama de Hermione.

-Qué pasó… donde estoy- decía Hermione confundida

-Herm, estas en el hospital Jeane D'arc, estamos en Francia- dijo Harry.

-Pero que hago yo en Francia, como vine a parar aquí, donde esta Draco?

-Herm, Lucius Malfoy te atacó, tuviste suerte que minutos después de que él se fue, Ginny fue a visitarte y te encontró, pero también encontró una carta de Lucius que decía que no te acercaras más a su hijo, o sino le hacía daño a una de tus hijas… a la que se llevó con él.

-COMO?! – grito Hermione- se llevó a una de mis pequeñas? Esto no puede ser Harry la tenemos que recuperar!

-No Herms, en estos momentos estás muy debil- decía Ginny- por los momentos Jane está aquí con nosotros.

-Y Draco, por qué no ha venido?- preguntó con desesperación.

-Hermi- dijo Ron- Draco no va a venir, él cree que lo abandonaste y que le dejaste a una de las niñas.

-No puede ser!- decía Hermione mientras rompía en llanto- cómo saben eso?

-Todo estaba escrito en la carta- dijo Ginny- y decidimos traerte a Francia para que Lucius no pudiese venir y atacarte.

-Herm será mejor que dejes pasar un tiempo antes de que busques a Malfoy… es por tu bien amiga.

Fin Flash back…

Desde ese día Hermione decidió quedarse a vivir en Francia, le gustaba el sur, los campos de lavanda la hacían distraerse de Draco, durante esos años Harry, Ginny y Ron la iban a visitar con frecuencia, hasta que un día cuando Jane cumplió 10, Hermione decidió que era hora de regresar a Londres, ya que le habían ofrecido un trabajo en una universidad muggle que ella no podía rechazar.

Draco Malfoy también trababa de llevar una vida Muggle, las razones: el mundo de la magia le había dejado muchos buenos y malos recuerdos y al igual que Hermione, Draco quería proteger a su hija de algunas cosas que quedaron ocultas y sin resolver en el mundo mágico. Pero lastimosamente, a las dos pequeñas Jane y Elizabeth les había llegado la carta para ir a Hogwarts, y esto tenía preocupado tanto a Malfoy como a Hermione.

-Pa que emoción no lo puedo creer! Al fin en Hogwarts, yo sabía que yo tenía algo que ver con la magia- gritaba la niña mientras se montaba en el lujoso carro de su padre.

-Bueno Liz (así le decía su padre de cariño u.u) amárrate el cinturón y trata de estar tranquila por unos segundos- le decía Malfoy.

-Papi en que casa crees que quede yo?

-Bueno espero que quedes en Slytherin, como lo hizo tu padre! Esa es la mejor casa de todas!- Decía Malfoy con orgullo.

-Mmmmm… y mi mamá…en que casa estaba ella?

-En eso Malfoy dio un frenazo con el carro, menos mal que no habían carros adelante o si no hubiera chocado alguno!

-Ehmmm bueno Liz, no te puedo mentir…tu madre era de Griffyndor- dijo Malfoy mientras se le venía el recuerdo de Hermione a la mente, todavía estaba fresco el recuerdo de la última vez que se vieron.

Fue aquella mañana cuando Draco fue a la oficina y cuando regresó encontró aquella carta junto con una de las bebitas al lado, la carta le pareciò muy rara, pero aún así lo aceptó y decidió cuidar siempre de su pequeña Elizabeth sin importar lo que pasara.

Dos años después Draco se enteró de lo que había hecho su padre, todo a causa de que derrotaron al señor malvado y ya estando en Azkaban, Lucius le confesó todo a Draco. Este furioso buscó a Hermione por todos los lugares posibles, pero nunca la consiguió, vencido volvió a Londres y decidió quedarse allí, y esperar a que el destino lo llevara a esa persona tan especial.

-Pero Griffyndor no es el rival de Slytherin?- dijo la pequeña mientras jugaba con su cabello.

-Mmmm Si, pero lo que pasó entre tu madre y yo es una historia que te contaré luego, lastimosamente – decía Draco mientras suspiraba- ella murió mientras te daba a luz y nunca la pudiste conocer ( mentiras! u.u)

-Si pa, eso ya lo se!, pero ya sabes que me vas a tener que contar cómo mamá y tu se enamoraron!!.

-Bueno Elizabeth! Eso será cuando seas más grande! Ahora muchachita concéntrate en los estudios!- decía Malfoy mientras le pellizcaba la nariz a Elizabeth.

-La foto que me has dado de ella es tan linda:D por cierto, me la estoy llevando para Hogwarts!- decía la niña mientras miraba una foto que tenía de su madre en la mano.

-Ok Liz, ahora deja de hablar tanto! Como se nota que estas nerviosa, tu madre solía hablar mucho cuando estaba nerviosa también- decía Draco con los ojos puestos en el camino- Además falta poco para llegar a Kings Cross.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! Lo siento mucho por la tardanza! He estado un poco ocupada con el colegio y todos los exámenes. Gracias por sus reviews!

De hecho mi fac fic si esta basado en la peli " juego de gemelas"

Jajaja vi esa peli cuando yo tenía como 12 años y simplemente me encanto! Jajaja

Bueno los dejo ¡ besos y gracias!

Capìtulo 2: Confusión en Kings Cross

Draco llegó a la estación Kinas Cross, al bajar del auto este estaba cabizbajo, caminaba lento, y miraba hacia todos lados para así estar atento a cualquier señal de Hermione. Liz, al no saber por lo que pasaba su padre, agarró su baúl, luego agarró la mano de su padre y lo jaló con fuerza mientras la pequeña corría hacía la entrada de la estación.

Hey hey hey pequeña! Porque corres tanto?! – decía Draco mientras aminoraba el paso.

Es ovio no? Quiero llegar rápido a Hogwarts! No me quiero perder el tren! – decía Elizabeth con emoción- ya quiero traspasar la pared esa de la que todos hablan!

Bueno bueno, pero tenemos tiempo, ve más lento o los muggles se darán cuenta de que vamos a atravesar una pared!- decía Draco en voz baja.

Ok…- decía Liz de manera aburrida mientras se dirigían hacia la columna para llegar al andén que los llevaría a Hogwarts.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Vamos Jane ya llegamos! – decía Hermione emocionada mientras suspiraba- esto me trae tan buenos recuerdos!.

- jajaja ya mamá por dios! Eso fue hace tanto tiempo!- decía Jane en tono burlón.

Algunas veces era demasiado evidente que Jane era una Malfoy, la manera cómo se comportaba, como hablaba y como se movía con esa elegancia tìpica de los Malfoy.

Al entrar en la estación, Jane y Hermione se aseguraron de que nadie las estuviese viendo y atravesaron la columna, al caer se encontraron con Harry, una Ginny con unos 6 meses de embarazo y a Ron con un pequeño con los cabellos rojos como fuego y unos ojos verdes como la esmeralda, aquel pequeño era James Potter, de unos 3 años.

Tioooooo ¡!! – gritaba Jane mientras corría hacia Ron y le daba un fuerte abrazo!

Hola pequeña! Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía- decía Ron mientras también la abrazaba.

Resulta ser que Ron se había ido unos 4 años a recorrer el mundo como parte de una investigación que estaba haciendo para su trabajo, y en esos años nada más había visto a Herm y a Jane una sola vez, por suerte Ron terminó su investigación y pudo volver a Inglaterra.

Después de abrazar a Ron, Jane fue a saludar a sus tíos Harry y Ginny que le estaban dando consejos acerca de Hogwarts. Mientras tanto Hermione fue a abrazar a Ron, estos se quedaron abrazados por varios minutos, ellos dos tenían una amistad que se había hecho más fuerte cuando Hermione le comentó a Ron acerca de su romance con Draco…

**Flash Back:**

Herm… yo quería hablar contigo- decía Ron nervioso mientras estaban estudiando en la sala común.

Claro Ronnie, dime lo que quieras- decía Hermione mientras ojeaba unos libros.

Pues…. Yo…. Quería…Te amo- soltó Ron en un momento

Oh… pues Ron yo tengo algo que decirte - Hermione mas o menos se imaginaba lo que le iba a decir Ron- pues… mira yo se que te lo debí haber dico antes, pero yo ya estoy saliendo con alguien más.

O.o?! pero con quien?!- dijo Ron asombrado

Pues… Draco Malfoy

….- Ron se había quedado sin palabras, se había quedado paralizado, en shock

Hermione lo dejó así, lo abrazó y le dijo que mejor hablaban al día siguiente, pero antes Ron pregunto:

Desde cuando salen?

Ummmm… como desde hace 1 año, ahora Ronnie será mejor que te vayas a la cama, si quieres te acompaño hasta la puerta de tu habitación- decía Hermione mientras agarraba a su amigo que tenía una cara de asombro y que no terminaba de asimilar lo que le habían dicho, una semana después Ron le dijo a Hermione que si se amaban , que lo aceptaba, que era mejor ver a su amiga contenta.

**Fin Flash Back…**

Mamá y Ron! Yo se que se extrañan! Pero tampoco es para que se queden mil años abrazados! Yo quiero ir a Hogwarts!- gritaba Jane!

Ok OK- decía Hermione apenada- porque no vas llevando tu baúl al vagón, ya te alcanzamos todos.

Ok! Pero no se vayan sin despedirse!- decía Jane mientras agarraba tu baúl y se lo llevaba al vagón.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Papi…. Tengo ganas de ir al baño!

O.o! bueno… ve esta por allá cruzando a la derecha y encontraras los baños- decía Draco mientras le daba las indicaciones a su hija- mientras tanto yo iré llevando tu baúl al vagón, te espero allá.

Draco ya había dejado las maletas, cuando en el vagón divisó a una larga cabellera de color rubio platinado y se le acercó.

Liz! Fuiste rapidísimo al baño!- le decía mientras le ponía su mano sobre el hombro de la niñá.

Señor quien es usted?- decía la niña con curiosidad.

Jajaja Liz no te hagas la tonta! Soy tu padre!- mientras Draco le intentaba hacer cosquillas.

Señor suelteme o le juro que llamaré a mi madre!

Pero Elizabeth! Que te dieron? Acaso no me reconoces? – Decía Draco sin entender lo que sucedía.

Elizabeth?! Mi nombre es Jane! Ahora suelteme o lo muerdo!- y así Jane salió corriendo fuera del vagón.

Draco se había quedado en una sola pieza y en su mente le pasaban miles de preguntas " será ella?" " hermione estara aquí" " y si la veo?" " la saludo?".

En el otro lado de la estación…

Jane! Ven aquí pequeña! – decía Ron mientras cargaba a una niña identica a Jane.

Suelteme YA! – gritaba Elizabeth! – Señor yo no lo conozco! Voy a llamar a mi papá si no me baja de una vez!

Jane! Que te sucede? – decía Ron mientras bajaba a Elizabeth.

Jane?!?! Señor usted esta drogado o que? Mi nombre es Elizabeth! Por dios que le pasa a la gente hoy en dia?! – decía Liz mientras corría alejandose de allí.

Por desgracia, o tal vez suerte, Hermione había visto aquel episodio, esta se quedó en una pieza, sin habla y le rondaban mas o menos las mismas ideas que a Draco, en ese momento, tanta confusión hizo que Hermione se le bajara la tensión y se tuviese que sentar. Harry , Ginny y Ron también estaban confundidos, pero decidieron no decirle nada a Jane.

Fueron a despedirse de Jane, al igual que Draco se fue a despedir de Elizabeth, estos no se encontraron a la salida de Kings Cross, pero esa noche tuvieron muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, lo que no sabían era que una esperanza había surgido para los dos….

Holaaaaa! Que tal les pareció este cap?! Bueno espero reviews!

Los amo!

Prometo actualizar mas seguido!

BESOS

Olivia Solé!


End file.
